


Ad Astra Per Aspera

by garnedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Boys, Beauxbatons, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Drama, Durmstrang, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff, Ilvermorny, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Thriller, Tournaments, Tragedy, Triwizard Tournament, Türkçe | Turkish, Uagadou, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garnedia/pseuds/garnedia
Summary: Günümüz Hogwarts'ı... Savaş çoktan geçip gitmiş, Voldemort ile Harry Potter tarih kitaplarına karışmıştı.Üç Büyücü Turnuvası'na bu sene de Hogwarts ev sahipliği yapmaktaydı. Fakat bu yıl, üç yerine beş okul katılım gösteriyordu. Açılış seremonisinde başlayıp turnuva boyunca bir zamanlar kanı dökülen masumların adaletini gözetecek olan geçmişe hazır olun. Ortaya çıkmayı bekleyen birtakım gerçek, kaderleri bir ip misali birbirine dolanmış gençlerin yakasını bırakmayacak.





	1. Bölüm 1: Yeni Dönem

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks for Dilara, Zeynep, Doğa and Yiğit for helping us to translate this story. You guys rock!

Maurice Brannvall'ın her zamanki gibi bugün de en sevdiği aktivitesi odasının camından onaylamaz gözler eşliğinde dışarıyı izlemekti. Sözde ders çalışmak için oturduğu masasında en depresif anlarını yaşamak senelerdir ailesinin genetik kalıtımla ona aktardığı bir gelenekti. Dışarıda sinirlerini bozan bir sürü şey vardı; hava azıcık bulutlandı diye Slytherin berelerini çıkarmış çocuklar, ders kitaplarını bütün sorumsuzluklarıyla gururlanarak yakan gençler... Kaşları her geçen saniye biraz daha çatılıyordu, yakında kör olacaktı. Gözlerini berelerdeki, tişörtlerdeki Slytherin ambleminden alamıyordu. Peki ya ben, diye iç geçirdi büyük bir kıskançlıkla. Kendisi bere ve atkıyı giymek bir kenara dursun, her fırsat bulduğunda okul kravatını dahi çıkarmayı gurur haline getirmişti. Dönüp tiksinmiş bir şekilde üzerinde Gryffindor amblemi olan ne varsa içine kilitlemiş olduğu sandığına baktı.

Gryffindor, veba, yeşil başparmak hastalığı, frengi ve bulanıklık gibi çeşitli iğrenç hastalığa ev sahipliği yapan aptal bina... Sandığın ahşap oymalarını sinirle incelerken gözleri git gide daha da açılıyor, içinden gelen o histerik kahkahayı da bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Gerçekten bu bina yüzünden bir gün sinir krizi geçireceğine dair kendini ikna etmişti. Ve 5. sınıfının son günlerinde de bu konuda haklı olduğunu sadece kendine değil, bütün okula kanıtlamıştı.

5 sene öncesini hatırlıyordu, her şeyin başladığı o aptal günü nasıl unutabilirdi ki? Anılar acı bir şekilde aklına tekrardan nüfuz ediyor, sanki daha dün yaşanmışçasına bütün netliğiyle gözlerinin önünde dikiliyordu. Seçmen şapkanın yanına gitmeden önceki o hırsı, heyecanı şapka binasının ismini söylediği anda uçup gitmişti. Asırlardır Slytherin'de ün kazanmış İskandinav ailesinin tek Gryffindor'lu ferdiydi. Ona hiçbir şey dememişlerdi- yaşadıkları hayal kırıklığını belli etmeleri için de demeleri gerekmiyordu. Geçen beş sene boyunca her şeyi denemişti; mektup göndermediği mertebe kalmamış, hatta müdürün odasına sızıp seçmen şapkayla bile konuşmuştu. Söylenilenlere göre Hogwarts'ta daha önce bina değişikliği yapmış hiçbir öğrenci olmamıştı –yapmaları da mümkün değildi. Sırf bu imkansızlığın önüne geçebilmek için derslerini çok iyi tutmuştu, 5 senedir de bölüm birincisiydi. Genç yaşında iksirler üzerine birçok makale yazmış ve az biliniyor olsalar dahi bir grup simyager tarafından yaratıcılıktan yoksun lakin yine de başarılı olmak yönünde eleştirilmişti. Sporda da yeteneksiz olsa da kendini geliştirmişti fakat bundan ilgi alanı olarak bahsedemezdiniz. Bütün bu çabaları maalesef hiç meyve vermemişti. Aksine, Slytherin'e geçemediği gibi bir de Gryffindor'un muggle doğumlu aptal profesörünün yaptığı "Gözde Öğrencilerim" listesine girmişti. Slytherin'in profesörü onu istemiyor değildi ama bölümdeki öğrenciler arasında çok fazla alay konusu olmuştu. Okul hayatı bir facia gibi geçiyordu, ileride bu senelere dönüp baktığında hiç güzel anı bulamayacak olmanın telaşı da bir alev gibi, bedenini yıllar geçtikçe daha da sarıyordu.

Hala Hogwarts'ta okumakta olan, kendisinden bir yaş büyük ablası Iris ise bu konuda sürekli ona nasihat vermekle meşguldü: Ona okuldan mezun olup gitmeden önce gerçeği kabullenmesini, birkaç arkadaş edinip keyfine bakmasını söyleyip duruyordu. Onun için demesi kolaydı, hatta Maurice'e göre Gryffindor'da olması gereken aile ferdi de oydu. Kötü notları ve aldırışsızlığına rağmen yine de ebeveynleri tarafından Maurice'ten çok sevildiğini söyleyebilirdiniz.

Profesöründen özel ricaları ve ısrarları doğrultusunda üçüncü sınıfta yatakhaneden ayrılıp kendisine özel bir odaya çıkabilmişti Maurice. Bazıları profesörün bunu kendi ailesine yaltaklık yaptığından kabul ettiğini düşünüyordu, bazıları da sevdiği Gryffindorlu öğrencileri Maurice'ten kurtarmak için yaptığı görüşündeydi. Maurice açıkçası ne o kadınla, ne de öteki öğrencilerin dedikleriyle ilgilenmekteydi. Fakat bu ilgisizlik, beşinci sınıfın sonunda içten içe biriktirilmiş bir nefrete dönüşmüştü. Maurice kendisiyle dalga geçen, bir alt sınıfında bulunan beş öğrenciyi farklı hayvanlara dönüştürmüş bu yüzden hakkında disiplin işlemleri başlatılmıştı. Bunun sonucunda ya atılacaktı ya da senelerdir uğrunda ter döktüğü bina değişikliği işlemi kabul edilecekti. Kendisi, ikincisinin olma ihtimalinin ilkinden yüksek olduğu kanaatindeydi –çünkü profesörlerinin çoğu onu da, ailesini de seviyordu.

Ailesinin bu konudaki düşüncelerine gelirsek, bulanıklara günlerini göstermiş olduğu için çocuklarından gururluydular. Üstelik, babası atılma durumuna karşın her türlü parayı ödeyip çocuğunu geri aldırmaya, hatta Slytherin'e aldırmaya hazırdı. Zira ona göre bu maskaralık acilen bir son bulmalıydı, safkanlar bulanıklarla aynı binada okutulamazdı.

Neredeyse platin sarısı açıklığında olan saçlarını karıştırdı. Kafasını tekrar kaldırıp camdan dışarı baktığında bir baykuşun odasına doğru uçtuğunu gördü. Telaşlı bir şekilde camı açtı, baykuş tam da tahmin ettiği gibi kendisine bir mektup getirmişti.

Penceresinin pervazında duran hayvanın gagasından üzerinde Hogwarts mührü olan mektubunu sırıtarak aldı. Bugün için çok fazla beklemişti. Şimdi ise vakit, zaferin ve kutlamaların vaktiydi.

"Hey, Iris! Sonuç mektubum geldi!" diye bağırdı açık kapısına doğru. Birkaç saniye sonra en az onun kadar açık sarı saçlara sahip olan kız kardeşi kapıdan içeri koşarak girdi. Yüzünde endişeli bir ifade vardı.

"Ee, ne diyor?" dedi soluk soluğa. Bir taraftan da yanına gelmiş, bir mektuba bir de Maurice'e bakıyordu. Maurice gülerek mektubu açtı ve sesli bir şekilde okumaya başladı:

"Sayın Bay Brannvall, Gryffindor'dan beş öğrencinin; Leslie Rogers, Henry Robinson, Naomi Goldenheart, Harry Edwin Coleman, William Foster, üzerinde şekil değiştirme büyüsü kullanmanızdan ötürü açılan soruşturmanız sonuçlanmıştır. Öğrencilerin ebeveynlerinin, öğretim kurulunun ve Seçmen Şapka'nın katılımıyla vardığımız karar özellikle Seçmen Şapka'nın isteğiyle..." Cümlenin geri kalanını görünce donakaldı. Büyük bir şok dalgası bedeninin her hücresine ağır bir şekilde yayılıyordu. Her an düşüp bayılabilirdi. Dudaklarının arasından histerik bir kahkaha çıkarken elleri titremekteydi.

Ablası ona "Ne oldu? Ne diyor?" diye sormuştu. Sıcak, mavi gözleri ona endişeyle bakıyordu. Ama Maurice, cevap verecek halde değildi öyle ki hala siniri bozulmuş bir halde gülüyordu. Iris kısa boyu yüzünden parmak uçlarında doğrulmak zorunda kalarak mektuba baktı ve geri kalanını yüksek sesle okudu:

"Hufflepuff'a geçmeniz uygun bulunmuştur. Zarfın içerisinde bu dönem aldığınız derslere dair bir kitap listesi bulunmaktadır. Lütfen okula geldiğiniz gün Bayan Donovan'dan Hufflepuff arması olan eşyalarınızı almayı unutmayın, hatta şansınız varsa daha öncesinden temin ediniz ve bana Gryffindor arması olan eşyalarınızı geri gönderiniz. Sihirle kalınız, saygılar, Bayan Madison Cruz, Gryffindor Bina Müdürü ve Aritmansi Profesörü."

"Şaka yapıyor olmalısın." Maurice gözlerini odasının açık olan kapısına doğru çevirdi. Annesi, babası ve öteki iki ablası kapı eşiğinde durmuş, gözlerinde şaşkınlık ve acımayla onu süzüyorlardı.

...

Sıcaktan nefret ediyordu.

Oflayarak üzerindeki tişörtü çıkarıp yere attı. Yaz mevsimiyle ilgili tek güzel şey üç ay boyunca hoşlanmadığı insanları-ki sayısı çok fazlaydı- görmüyor olmasıydı. Hogwarts'ı severdi; fakat içindekiler için aynı şeyi söyleyemezdi. Tekrar yatağına uzanıp alnındaki teri sildi. Anne ve babası yine bir gezideydi ve Aaron her zamanki gibi onlara katılmamayı tercih etmişti. En kısa zamanda İngiltere'ye dönmeyi aklının bir köşesine not etti. Genellikle Londra'da kalırlardı fakat babası son birkaç ayı eski aile evlerinde geçirmek konusunda ısrarcı olmuştu. Aaron bu evi severdi. Evle ilgili güzel anıları vardı ve onun gibi birinin güzel anılarının sayısı pek azdı.

Bir süre sonra uzanmaktan sıkılarak ayağa kalktı. Koyu renk bir gömleği üzerine geçirdi, ne kadar sıcak olursa olsun insan içine tişörtle çıkmak ona fazlasıyla ters geliyordu. Gömlekler ve kazaklar, onun olayı buydu. Odasını özenle toplayıp aşağı kata indi. Babasının ödül odasının önünden geçerken gözlerini devirmeyi ihmal etmemişti. Ev cinlerinin evi temizlerken çıkardıkları hafif gürültüyü duymazdan gelerek dışarı çıktı. Sihir dünyasının dışındaki insanlardan hiç hazzetmiyordu, ama onlardan nefret de etmiyordu. Nefretin kazanılacak bir şey olduğuna inanırdı, sonuçta güçlü bir duygunun güçlü bir sebebi olması gerekirdi. Mugglelar onun için görünmeyecek kadar küçüklerdi. Sahil şeridi boyunca boş boş turladı; bir ara muggleların dondurma diye bahsettiği şeyi bile gördü. Yüzünü buruşturarak yürümeye devam etti, renkli buz toplarının nesini bu kadar abartıyorlardı ki? 

Nihayet boş bir kayalık bulduğunda en kenarda kalan kısma oturdu. Manş Denizi'nin uysal dalgalarının kıyıya vuruşunu sessizce izledi. Birkaç gün sonra o ve ailesi, Quidditch Dünya Kupası için ülkeden ayrılacaklardı. Final maçı Fransa ve İsveç arasında oynanacaktı; tabii eski bir Arayıcı olan babası da şeref konuğu olarak Fransız tribünlerinde bulunacaktı. İstemsizce gülümsedi, babası kadar takıntılı olmasa da Quidditch'i severdi ve son birkaç yıldır Slytherin binasının takım kaptanıydı. Hırsı ve oyunu okuma yeteneği onun bu konuma gelmesinde oldukça etkili olmuştu. Ama Quidditch'i asla bir kariyer olarak düşünmemişti. Aslında geleceğiyle ilgili ne yapacağı konusunda kararsızdı ve bu onu deli ediyordu. Belirsizliklerden hoşlanmazdı, her şeyin açık ve net olmasını severdi. 

Bir süre öylece oturup denizi izledi. Havanın kararmaya başlamasıyla ayağa kalktı, ailesi dönmüş olmalıydı. Ağır ve tasasız adımlarla evine yürüyordu, sokaklar sessizdi. İstese cisimlenebilirdi, çoktan reşit olmuştu ama bunu yaparken gerçekleşen çekilme hissinden hoşlanmadığı için yürümeyi tercih etmişti. Eve girdiğinde annesi ve babasını şöminenin başındaki masaya oturmuş, akşam yemeklerini yerken buldu. Bir şey demeden yerine oturmasıyla tabağında yemeğinin belirmesi bir oldu. Kendini pek aç hissettiği söylenemezdi, et ve sebze dolu tabağını es geçerek bardağındaki sudan bir yudum aldı. Babası hafifçe güldü.

"Dayanamıyorsun değil mi?" Aaron kaşlarını çatınca devam etti. "Burada oturup hiçbir şey yapmamaya."

"Hiçbir şey yapmadığımı asla söylemedim." Aaron yavaşça omuz silkti. "Aslına bakarsan, yeni şeyler üzerinde çalışıyordum. Son yılımda da kupa kazanmamızı sağlayacak türden şeyler."

Geçtiğimiz yıl Bölüm Kupa'sını Slytherin almıştı ve mezun olurken de bu şekilde kalmasını istiyordu. En çok puan alabildiği ders ise Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma oluyordu. Dersin adında yer alan ilk kısım ilgi alanındaydı, bunda asasının ona sağladığı küçük kolaylıklar da etkiliydi. Lanetli tekboynuz kanı özünden yapılma bir asaya sahipti, bu da karanlık sanatlara yatkınlık demekti. Annesi iç çekti.

"Hayatım, kimse senden mükemmel olmanı beklemiyor."

Babası alayla annesine baktı.

"Sanki hava atmaya bayılmıyorsun."

İkisi kendi aralarında konuşmaya devam ederken onları umursamadan masada oturdu. Nihayet tabaklar gittiğinde sessizce ayağa kalkıp iyi geceler diledi. Odasına tekrar girdiğinde alnını kapıya yasladı. Finallere gitmek için sabırsızlanıyordu.

...

Sessiz ve yavaşça... Yetimhanede bu boyla gizlenerek dolaşmak öyle kolay bir iş değildi. On beş yaşında olduğundan da kafasına göre sihir yapamazdı, okuldan atılmak istemiyordu.

Naomi Goldenheart, esmer tenli olmasına karşın saçlarını sürekli bıkmadan, usanmadan sarıya boyayan bir kızdı. Mavi gözlerinin de etkisiyle sanki saçları doğalmış da sürekli tenini bir şekilde koyulaştırıyormuş imajı çiziyordu.

Parmak uçlarında yürürken bir anda arkasında fener ışığı belirdi. Suçlu bir halde, gözlerini kısarak ışığa doğru döndü ama tutanı göremiyordu.

"Merhaba Naomi," dedi Rahibe Spencer tok bir ses tonuyla. Naomi'den sadece on yaş büyük olmasına rağmen sesi oldukça kalındı.

"Merhaba Nelda," diye karşılık verdi Naomi, bir taraftan da kolunu gözlerine siper etti. Nelda Spencer el fenerini kapattı ve "Sana kaç kez söyledim, beni ismimle çağırma." dedi.

"Elimde değil." Naomi'nin sırıtışı karanlıkta zar zor fark ediliyordu lakin sesinden bunu yaptığını söyleyebilirdiniz. Nelda, reşit olana kadar bu yetimhanede büyümüştü, o yüzden birbirlerini tanımaktaydılar. Sonrasında Nelda yetimhaneden ayrılmak istememişti ve bunun tek yolu dini öğretilere katılmaktı, zira burası Katoliklere aitti.

"Bu saatte ne yapıyorsun?" dedi sesini alçaltarak Nelda. Bir taraftan da karanlıkta bile parlayan beyaz yüzünü ona yaklaştırmıştı.

"Seni arıyordum." dedi Naomi elindeki bir kağıt parçasını göstererek. Bu, gazeteden koparılmış bir küpürdü. Ama muggle dünyasına ait değildi.

Nelda tekrardan fenerini yaktı fakat bu sefer yere doğru tutuyordu. "Umarım gece yarısında dışarıda olmana değecek bir şeydir." Naomi küpürü ona verdi. "Quidditch de nedir?"

"Süpürgeyle oynanan bir büyücü sporu. Futbolun bizdeki sürümü gibi düşün. Bu sene dünya kupası var." Nelda ona bakıp sorarcasına tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Benimle gelir misin diyecektim."

"Müdür sen Hogwarts'a giderken dahi mızmızlanıyor. Hayatta izin vermez." Kağıdı gerisin geri Naomi'ye verdi. "Vazgeç ve odana geri dön, seni şikayet etmeyeceğim." Arkasını dönmüştü ama Naomi onu omzundan yakaladı.

"Lütfen Nelda, ona haber vermeyiz." Üzgün yavru köpek suratını takınmıştı. Nelda derin bir iç geçirdi.

"Onu nasıl atlatmayı düşünüyorsun?" Naomi ellerini kaldırıp sanki büyü yapıyormuşçasına salladı. "Okul dışında yasak olduğunu sanıyordum."

"Evet, öyle fakat ben atlatmanın bir yolunu biliyorum." Sırıttı. "Ve kimse fark etmezse o zaman anlaşılmaz da!"

Genç rahibe gözlerini devirdi. "Bak, kendin gitsen? Ben de senden şüphelenmemelerini sağlarım. Hem arkadaşların da orada olmaz mı, onlarla takıl işte."

Naomi yapabileceği en üzgün ifadeyi takındı. "Hepsi aileleriyle gidiyorlar."

Bu Nelda'nın zayıf yönüydü. Kendisi de Naomi'ye benzediği için empati yapmakta hiç zorluk çekmiyordu. Hafif usanmış bir tavırla kızın elinden küpürü aldı. "Pekala, lakin bir daha benden böyle bir şey istemeyeceksin." Naomi ona kıkırdayarak sarıldı ve yanağından öptü.

"Söz veremem."


	2. Bölüm 2: Quidditch

"Neden gelmiyorsunuz, Bakanlar Locası'na Marlowe tarafından özel olarak davet edildiğimizi ikiniz de biliyorsunuz." Ester Brannvall, kaşlarını çatmış, yukarı doğru sinirle bakıyordu. Bunun sebebi, en büyük iki kızının boy konusunda babalarına çekmeleriydi. Öte yandan Iris babasından bu konuda nasibini alamamış görünüyordu.

İkiz olmayan lakin dışarıdan neredeyse ikizmiş gibi gözüken iki kız kardeş birbirine baktı: "Çünkü bizler artık Hogwarts'ta değiliz ve çalışıyoruz anne." Rut, kardeşler arasında en büyüğüydü. Maurice'le aralarında 5 yaş vardı. Fakat Maurice'e göre zeka yaşıyla bedensel yaşının aritmetik ortalamasını alırsanız bulacağınız sayı 11'di.

Ester Brannvall'ın şakağındaki damarlardan biri seğirmeye başlamıştı. "Bugün tatilsiniz sanıyordum, kızlar."

Charlote araya oflayarak girmişti. "Başa gelmeden önce safkanların desteğini alıp şimdi de bulanıklara yalakalık çeken bir adam umurumuzda değil, siz neden bu kadar önemsiyorsunuz ki?" Charlote, Rut'tan bir yaş küçüktü. Her ne kadar birbirlerine yağlı sarı saçları, kağıt misali açık tenleri, kusursuz burunlarıyla –ki annelerinin burnu oldukça kemikliydi- ve soluk mavi gözleriyle çok benzeselerdi de Charlote'ın aldığı fazladan birkaç kilo gözlerden kaçmamaktaydı. Hatta neredeyse gıdığı çıkmıştı.

"Çünkü her ne olursa olsun o Sihir Bakanı ve biz aramızı iyi tutmak zorundayız." İki kardeş annesinin sinirli yüzüne kayıtsız ifadeleriyle cevap vermekteydiler. En sonunda Charlote annesinden onları bırakmasını ve usulca yatmaya geri dönmelerine izin vermesini söyleyecekti ama Bayan Brannvall bir anda patlama seviyesine gelmişti.

"Bir kere olsun tıpkı babanız gibi vurdumduymaz olmayın!" Sinirle yumruğunu mutfaktaki ahşap tezgaha vurmuştu. Babaları Wilhelm Brannvall okuduğu gazetenin ardından kafasını uzattı ve tek kaşını kaldırarak annelerine baktı.

"Harika, konu ne zaman dönüp dolaşıp bana gelecek diye bekliyordum." Ester tek parmağını hemen sonrasında ona doğru savurup "Sen sus!" diye karşılık verdi. Bay Brannvall tek eliyle dudaklarının üstünde olan hayali bir fermuarı çekiyormuş gibi yaptı ve tekrardan gazetesine döndü. Lakin Maurice'in annesi hala tatmin olmuşa benzemiyordu öyle ki bu sefer de namlunun ucunda kendisi vardı.

"Vurdumduymazsınız, ailemizin ismini kirletiyorsunuz. Üç tane umursamaz kızım ve bir tane de Hufflepuff'lı oğlum var!" Maurice bütün kız kardeşlerinin homurdanmalarına karşın bir şey söyleyemedi. Çünkü bu konuda annesinden daha çok utanıyordu ve haklı olduğunu da düşünüyordu. Bu ailedeki çürük yumurtaydı belki de artık bunu kabullenmeliydi.

"Hepiniz Brannvalllara benziyorsunuz." Bütün gün Bayan Brannvall'a köpeklik yapmayı kendine görev edinmiş ev cinleri Pajas mutfağa gelmiş, "Hanımım çok haklı." diyerek masadaki boş tabakları toplamaya başlamıştı. Birkaç saniye sonra sinirleri tepesine çıkmış babası Pajas'ın eline gazetesini rulo yapıp sert bir şekilde vurdu ve karısına döndü. "Benim ailemin nesi varmış?"

"Sorumsuzluk damarlarınızda akıp gidiyor." İkisinin hedeflerini birbirine çevirmesinden fırsat bilen Rut ve Charlote da hızlı bir şekilde sıvışmışlardı.

"Bu kadarı yeter Ester-" Bay Brannvall ayağa kalkmaya hamle etmişti ama Ester Brannvall ondan çok daha hızlıydı. Artık Wilhelm Brannvall'ın olduğu yerde bir dağ gelinciği duruyordu, Maurice'in kavga ettiği insanları bir hayvana dönüştürme düşüncesini nereden aldığını tahmin etmek de zor olmamalıydı.

Iris de Maurice de babalarına hem acıyan hem de korkan gözlerle bakıyordu. En sonunda Iris dayanamayıp annelerine sordu: "Onu ne zaman düzelteceksin?"

"Çadırlara varınca. Yediyseniz toparlanın, gitmemiz gereken uzun bir yol var." Maurice odasına çıkıp almayı unuttuğu bir şey var mı diye baktı fakat kendisi için pek az önemli şey bulunuyordu bu dünyada. Bavulunu sihir yardımıyla dışarı çıkardı, Iris'in sandığını, anne ve babasının ortak kullandığı sandığı ise Pajas taşımaktaydı.

Caddenin ortasında büyük, abraxanların çekmekte olduğu bir araba onları bekliyordu. Birkaç meraklı göz sabahın erken saatleri olmasına karşın yine de pencerelere çıkmış, atlara bakıyordu. Atların dizginlerini tutan, fötr şapkalı cin dönüp huysuz bir şekilde gözlerini onlara çevirdi. Bu sırada Pajas arabanın arkasına sandıkları yüklüyordu. İşi bittikten sonra onlara kapıyı açtı. Babaları hala bir dağ gelinciği formundaydı ve Ester yetmiyormuş gibi onu bir kafese tıkmıştı. Araba hareket etmeye başlayınca sinirle parmaklıklara vurmaya ve garip sesler çıkarmaya başladı. Maurice dağ gelincikçe bilmese de onun Tanrı aşkına Ester! demeye çalıştığına bahse girebilirdi.

Veya belki de daha müstehcen şeyler...

Yolculuk babasının çıkardığı sesler dışında sessizdi, annesi her zamanki gibi soğuk bir tavra bürünmüştü, Iris her an kusacak gibi görünüyordu. Maurice ise hayatının ne kadar iğrenç olduğunu düşünerek kendine işkence ediyordu, son zamanlarda bu en sevdiği hobisi haline gelmişti.

Maçın oynanacağı saha her zamanki gibi muggleların gözlerinden ırak bir yere kurulmuştu. Geniş yeşilliklerin üstünde uçarken Maurice camdan aşağıyı izlemeye başladı. Orta gelirli ve fakir insanlar hep sahaya en uzak olan yerlere çadır kurarlardı. Bazılarının çocukları onlar geçerken heyecanlı bir şekilde çadırlardan çıkmış ve ailelerine atları işaret etmişlerdi.

Sahaya en yakın yerlerden birini çoktan kiralamışlardı. Maalesef bu arabalar hızlı serviste oldukları kadar inişte iyi değillerdi. Oldukça sert bir şekilde duran araba yüzünden Maurice kafasını önce tavana çarpmış, sonra da yere düşmüştü. Annesi acıyarak koltukların arasındaki boşlukta oturan oğluna bakıyordu lakin beş saniye sonra onu daha büyük bir hayal kırıklığına uğratarak Iris ayaklarının tam önüne kustu.

"Iris!"

Iris midesini tutarak annesine baktı. "İyi değilim..." Iris midesindeki her şeyi arabaya çıkarmış gözüküyordu, Maurice de kusarak ona eşlik etmemek adına seri bir şekilde arabadan indi. Annesi pisliği temizleyene kadar inmeyecek gözüküyordu, utanmıştı. Maurice cinin arabanın arkasından çıkardığı sandıklardan çadırı çıkardı. Bir süre sonra, araba gidince annesi ve Iris de onun yanına geldi ve çadırı kurmasında ona yardım etti. Ester, Dağ Gelinciği Brannvall'ın üstüne de siyah, kadife bir örtü atmayı ihmal etmemişti.

Çadır neredeyse tamamlanmıştı ki yanlarına Maurice'in görmeye zerre katlanamadığı bir aile geldi. Anneleri gülümseyerek onlara dönmüştü.

"Merhaba Diana, Alexandre. Ve... Aaron?" Gözlerini kısarak arkalarında dikilen çocuğa bakıyordu. "Çok büyümüşsün."

"Merhaba Bayan Brannvall." dedi Aaron suratına Maurice'in nefret ettiği ukala sırıtışını yerleştirerek. Chevalier ailesinden nefret ediyordu.

"Merhaba Ester, Wilhelm nerede?" diye sordu Baba Chevalier. Annesi endişeli bir şekilde kıkırdadı.

"Wilhelm mi... O... Um, bize sonra katılacak. Bazı... Özel işleri var." Alexandre kaşlarını çattı. Bir şeylerden şüphelendiği kesindi yine de uzatmadan kafasını salladı.

Beraber çocukları unutarak politikadan konuşmaya başlamışlardı. Bu sırada Aaron, Iris ve kendisine yaklaştı. "Iris, n'aber?" Iris, Aaron'la yaşıt ve de aynı binadaydı. İkisinin arası çok da yakın olmasa da yine de birbirlerine sürekli selam verirler ve bir düşmanlık gütmezlerdi. Iris gülümsedi.

"İyi, Aaron, ya sen?"

"Ben de iyiyim. Peki ya sen nasılsın, Maurice?" Ah, işte başlıyoruz. "Hufflepuff'a düşürüldüğünü duydum." Aaron her ne kadar Iris'e karşı dost canlısı olsa da Maurice'e karşı oldukça saygısız ve alaycıydı. Maurice ondan nefret ediyordu çünkü o Slytherin bölüm başkanıydı ve Maurice bina müdürüyle ne zaman konuşmak istese bir şekilde mani olmuş, açıkça birçok kez Maurice'i Slytherin'de görmek istemediğini belirtmişti.

Maurice zoraki bir şekilde gülümsedi. Bir sıkıntı çıkarmak istemiyordu, dahası, nereden oluyordu da bu çocuk bu bilgiyi elde edebiliyordu?

Düşüncelerini okumuşçasına onu yanıtladı: "Muhtemelen bunu nereden öğrendiğimi düşünüyorsun ama bütün okul biliyor. Gryffindor'daki arkadaşların yaymış olmalı." Kahkaha attı, Maurice duymazlıktan gelmeye çalışıyordu. "Yani senin için çok büyük bir hayal kırıklığı olmuş olmalı, Slytherin'i isterken Hufflepuff öğrencisi olarak hayatına devam etmek... Bence okuldan atılsaydın çok daha iyi bir sonuç elde ederdin."

"Birilerimiz kıskançlık yapıp birçok görüşmemi engellemeseydi bütün bunlar istediğim şekilde gelişirdi." dedi Maurice fısıltıyla fakat yine de duyulmuştu. Gözlerini Aaron'dan kaçırmış az ötesinde olan annesine bakıyordu. Yanağını ısırmaya başlamıştı.

Bir süre sustuktan sonra Aaron hayretler içerisinde konuşmaya devam etti: "Ben mi seni kıskanıyorum? Ben en azından aileme hayal kırıklığı olmuyorum."

"Aaron, yeter." Iris ortamdaki gerginliği fark etmiş ve Maurice'i kolundan tutup kendine çekmişti. Bir şeyler olmasından korkuyormuş gibi bir hali vardı. Lakin Aaron Iris'i duymamışa benziyordu.

"Sahi, bak ne diyeceğim, ailedeki herkesin ismi İskandinav diyarlarından geliyorken seninki neden Fransızca? Yoksa sen piç misin, bu Slytherin'e girememeni de açıklar çünkü-"

Her şey çok hızlı gelişmişti, Maurice Iris'in elinden kurtulmuş, Aaron'ın kaşına doğru oldukça sert bir şekilde yumruğunu geçirmişti. Aaron gözünü tutarak ve inleyerek yere yığılmış, Iris de çığlığı basmıştı.

"Maurice!" Annesi hızlıca yanına gelip suratına tokadı basmıştı. Harika, diye düşündü Maurice. Herkes onları izliyordu, harika.

"Bu ne büyük bir terbiyesizlik!" Alexandre Chevalier yerde kıvranan oğlunun üzerine eğildi ve durumunu incelemeye başladı, Maurice az çok adamın üstünden kaşının patladığını görebiliyordu. Hemen arkalarında Diana Chevalier, elini ağzına götürmüş endişeli ve şaşkın gözlerle oğluna bakıyordu.

Annesi Maurice'in yakasına yapıştı. "Kimlerden öğrendin bunu!? Bulanık arkadaşlarından mı?"

Annesinin ellerinden bir hışımla kurtuldu ve sinirle söylendi: "Evet anne! Onlardan öğrendim." Sonra geri döndü ve sinirli bir halde ve nereye gittiğini bilmeden yürümeye başladı, tek istediği kaçıp kurtulmaktı.

...

Kalabalığın gürültüsü, parlak ışıklar ve Sihir Bakanı'nın babasıyla olan bitmek bilmeyen konuşması Aaron'ın başını ağrıtmıştı. Final maçının başlamasına sadece 8 dakika kaldığı için şükretti, yoksa sıkıntıdan ölebilirdi. İnsanlar onlar yürüdükçe Kızıldeniz gibi ortadan ikiye ayrılıyorlardı, gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu. Bazı gruplar ahır gibi kokuyordu, bu insanlarla beraber oturmayacak olmasına sevinmişti.

Ellerini cübbesinin ceplerine sokarak yürümeye devam etti, annesi çadırlarında kalmayı tercih etmişti. Tanıdık birkaç yüz gördüyse de durmamış ve soğukça baş selamı vermekle yetinmişti. Eli istemsizce kaşına gitti, öğlen olanları hatırladıkça siniri bozuluyordu. O aptal çocuğa bir tane de kendisi vurmalıydı fakat, hadi ama, bu fazla muggle işiydi. Ayrıca karşılık veremeyecek kadar şaşırmıştı. Maurice'in Gryffindor'dan -gerçi artık Hufflepuff'taydı- olduğunu biliyordu, demek binasındaki muggle sevicilerle biraz fazla zaman geçirmişti. Bakanlar locasında olan yerlerine pek de mesafe kalmamıştı. Açık konuşmak gerekirdiyse, stadyum ne bir önceki Dünya Şampiyonası'ndaki kadar büyüktü –ama bu büyük olduğu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu- ne de onun kadar şaşalıydı. Aaron da zaten hiçbir şekilde memnun edilemez genç kategorisine giriyordu.

Kalabalık ağırca yol vermeye devam ederken bir anda bir şeye tosladı. Kendisine çarpmaya cüret eden varlığın ne olduğuna bakmak için kafasını tiksintiyle aşağı doğru çevirdi ve bunun kim olduğunu görünce sinirleri daha çok bozuldu.

Gryffindorlu, kendisine sürekli sülük gibi yapıştığı halde ismini hala öğrenmediği –öğrenmeye de gerek duymuyordu- genç kız, yanaklarını şişirmiş bir şekilde ona bakıyordu.

"Çok yavaş yürüyorsun Aaron!" diye inledi gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak. Önüne düşen sarı kakülleri yüzünden mavi gözleri doğru düzgün seçilemiyordu. Aaron yüzünü buruşturarak geri çekildi. Babası da kendilerine dönmüş, sorarcasına bakıyordu. Bu Gryffindorlu bulanık köpeğin arkadaşı olduğunu düşünürse belki de bir daha Hogwarts'a geri dönemezdi. Babasına sırıtarak karşılık verdi, bu gülümsemenin altında bütün gerginliği yatıyordu.

"Sen git, ben geliyorum." Neyse ki babası sorgulamamış, dönüp yürümeye devam etmişti. Babası kalabalığın arasında kaybolunca sırıtmayı kesip mahkeme duvarı misali bir suratla kıza baktı. "Ne yapıyorsun? Sana bana ismimle hitap etme hakkını kim verdi?" Arkalarında birkaç kıkırdama yükselmişti. Birkaç Hogwarts öğrencisinin ilgi odaklarını kaptıkları bir gerçekti.

Kızın esmer yüzünde şaşkın bir ifade belirdi. "Okulda da sürekli seni isminle çağırıyorum."

Aaron bir elini burnuna götürüp iki kenarını sıkmaya başladı. Kaba olmaya acilen bir son vermeliydi, çünkü gözünün ucuna takılmış birkaç profesör de ikisini izliyordu ve bu akademik kariyerine zarar verebilirdi. Gülümsedi. "Bir daha aile bireylerimin yanında beni böyle çağırmazsan çok memnun olurum." Gözleri hala ona boş gözlerle bakan kızın arkasındaki kadına takıldı. Kağıt misali açık teninde oldukça tezat duran kahverengi gözleri faltaşı gibi açılmış, hızlı bir şekilde dönüyordu. Korkmuşçasına bir eda takınmıştı. Aaron, onun ne olduğunu anlarken yüz ifadesi her saniye daha da sertleşiyordu. İşte şimdi, bu bulanık köpeği haşlayacak bir sebep bulmuştu ve bunu sonuna dek de kullanacaktı.

Tek kaşını kaldırıp kıza baktı. "Bir muggle getirmişsin." dedi alaycı bir ses tonuyla.

"Nelda mı? Nelda bana eşlik ediyor." Bir dönüp arkasındaki kadına bir de Aaron'a bakıyordu. Aaron, kızın bu saf şaşkınlığından usanmıştı. Oldukça yapmacık buluyordu. "Bir ebeveyn olarak." Bir de utanmadan sırıtıyor.

"Senin kendi ebeveynlerin yok mu, hım, ismin neydi acaba?" Kızın suratına eğilmişti ve artık doğrudan gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

"Naomi," sesi bir fısıltı gibi çıkmıştı.

"Pekala Naomi, yoksa senin annen ve baban seni terk mi etti?"

Nelda isimli kadın aniden yükselerek aralarına girdi: "Bu kadarı yeter, haddini aşıyorsun genç adam-" Naomi ileri doğru hareket eden kadını eliyle hafifçe geriye ittirdi.

"Gerek yok, Nelda."

Aaron kafasını salladı. "Evet, gerek yok Nelda! Sonuçta burası senin olmaman gereken bir dünya." Çarpık gülümsemesini gizleyememişti. "Her muggle arkadaşınla büyücü olduğun gerçeğini paylaşıyor musun sen?"

"Hayır, biz aynı yetimhanede büyüdük." Aaron kahkahayı basmıştı ama öte yandan Naomi'nin yüz ifadesinde herhangi bir değişiklik yoktu. "Okul müdürüne de haber verdim."

"Hah," dedi Aaron doğrularak, "Üzülerek söylüyorum ki bu uluslar arası bir organizasyon-"

Hemen kafalarının üstünden gelen bir ses Aaron'ın başlatmaya çalıştığı tartışmayı bölmüş, hatta sonlandırmıştı: "Köpekler havlamayı kesse ya." Kafalarını kaldırdıklarında Olivia Wells'in parmaklıklardan sarkarak onlara baktıklarını gördüler. Olivia, soylu bir aileden gelen bir başka isimdi. Ravenclaw'dandı ve Naomi gibi bir sürü bulanıkla yakın arkadaştı. Aaron'la ikisinin arası hiç yoktu fakat anneleri pek sıkı fıkıydılar.

Olivia küçümsercesine Aaron'a bakıyordu, Aaron gözlerini kıstı ve homurdandı: "İyi akşamlar Wells."

"İyi akşamlar Aaron." Tanrım, burada neden kimse bana azıcık saygı gösterip soyadımla çağırmıyor? "Hanımları neden bırakmıyorsun, maç başlayacak."

Naomi kıkırdadı. "Sorun değil Olly, biz iyiyiz." Gerçekten de, Aaron ne tarz bir hakaret ederse etsin bu kızın neşesini bozamayacaktı. Laf ebeliği yapmakla boşa uğraşıyordu. Sürekli yakışıklı üyelere sahip pop gruplarının posterlerini biriktiren –kendisiyle de o gruplardan birinin içindeki bir çocuğa aşırı benzediği için sürekli muhabbet etmeye çalışıyordu ve bunu dile getiriyordu- vizyonsuz bir kızdan alınmak gibi azıcık mantık ve gurur gerektiren bir hareket beklemekle hata yapıyordu.

"Ben iyi değilim." dedi ve ikisini de hızlıca yolundan ittirerek koşarcasına locaya doğru yürümeye başladı.

"Hadi gidelim, Naomi." Nelda Naomi'yi çekiştiriyordu. Naomi'ninse gözleri bir noktaya kilitlenmişti.

Omzuna dökülen uzun saçlarını atkuyruğu yapmış mor cüppeli bir adam oldukları tarafa doğru ilerliyordu. Ne çok uzun boyluydu ne de kısaydı fakat geniş omuzları ve cüppesinin altından bile görülebilen kasları yaşına rağmen hala fit olduğunun bir göstergesiydi. Naomi'nin yanından geçerken ikisinin de mavi gözleri buluştu. Naomi ürkmüştü. Arkasından gelen bir grup siyah cüppeli insan da onu takip ederek yollarına devam ettiler.

"Uagadou profesörlerinden biri," dedi Olivia, yine her zamanki gibi her şeyi biliyordu. "Alphonso Wallerstein." Naomi Uagadou'nun Afrika'daki bir okul olduğunu hatırlamıştı. Olivia'ya baktı.

"İri yarıymış." Sırıttı.

Bir an olsun, o soğuk mavi gözler ona sanki bir daha güneş doğmayacakmış gibi hissettirmişti.


	3. 3.Bölüm:Hufflepufflılar Cana Yakındır

Trenin hareket etmesi sonsuza dek sürdü.

Olivia Wells arkasına yaslanıp sihir tarihi kitabını açtı. Karşısında oturan arkadaşı Naomi Goldenheart ise çoktan dışarıyı seyre dalmıştı. O, kitabını okumaya çabalarken Naomi kendisine bakıp yanaklarını şişirdi. Olivia onu görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordu fakat faydasızdı. Kitap okumak istiyordu ise bina arkadaşlarıyla aynı kompartımanda oturmalıydı. Karşısındaki kızın konuşmak için yanıp tutuştuğunu biliyordu, gülerek kitabını kapatıp ona döndü.

"Tamam, konuş."

"Nihayet! Bir an o korkunç kitabı hiç bırakmayacaksın sandım."

Olivia kıkırdayarak açık kahverengi saçlarını omzundan geriye attı.

"Elimde değil, üzgünüm."

"Sorun değil. Dünya Kupası o kadar harikaydı ki hala düşünüp duruyorum."

Olivia dudak büzdü, bu etkinlik onu herkes kadar heyecanlandırmamıştı. Maçı çok az bir farkla Fransa kazanmış, Fransızların zafer sarhoşluğu tüm gece sürmüştü. Quidditch, gerçekten çok önemseniyor ve seviliyor olmalıydı; genellikle ciddi ve soğuk tavırlı Aaron Chevalier'nin bile eğlendiğini görmüştü. Olivia ondan asla hazzetmemişti. Anne ve babasına hiç ama hiç benzemiyordu. Özellikle muggle doğumlulara olan tepkisi onu deli etmeye yetiyordu, insanları kan durumuna göre eleştirmek saçmalık değil de neydi? Tamam, anne ve babasının da pek arta kalan yanı yoktu ama yine de onun kadar büyük bir ırkçı olamazlardı. Düşüncelerinden sıyrılarak başını evet anlamında salladı.

"Evet öyleydi. Gerçi pek anlamam."

"Anlamadığın bir şey varmış!"

"Sporla aramın iyi olmadığını biliyorsun."

Naomi sırıtarak bacaklarını karnına çekip çenesini dizlerine yasladı. Bu kızın ne olursa olsun gülmeyi başarmasına hayrandı. "Aaron'la iyi değil."

"Onunla kimsenin arası iyi değil. Çocukla tanışmadın galiba?" İkisi de güldü, Aaron'ın gerçekten de arkadaşı olduğu söylenemezdi. Daha çok yalakaları ve korkanları vardı.

"Maurice Brannvall'ın onu yumrukladığını duydum."

Naomi gözlerini iri iri açtı. "Şaka yapıyorsun!" Bir şeyleri hesaplıyormuşçasına bir görüntüye bürünmüştü. "O zaman bu gün içerisinde neden kaşını yarık bir şekilde gördüğümü açıklıyor!"

"Bence iyi bile olmuş." Olivia kayıtsızca omuz silkti. "İkisi de birbirinden pislik. Aslında biliyor musun, anlaşamamaları çok garip."

Naomi dudak büktü. "Aaron pislik değil."

"Ah, evet, pislik hafif kalır. Sana kaç kere onunla uğraşma dedim?" Olivia biraz sert bir ses tonuyla onu azarladı. Naomi etkilenmiş gibi görünmüyordu; gülerek iki kulak yaptığı saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı. Saçları o kadar uzundu ki böyle topladığında dahi kalçasının az üstüne kadar geliyordu.

"Uğraşmıyorum ki, konuşuyorum. Biraz soğuk biri o kadar."

Olivia göz devirdi, bahsettikleri kişiyi çok iyi tanırdı. Sadece soğuk değildi, bazen gerçekten merhametsiz bir zorba olabiliyordu. O gün Naomi'ye ailesiyle ilgili söyledikleri fazla ağırdı.

"Bu gereksiz iyimserliğini bırak artık, konuştuğun çocuk tam bir manyak ve-"

"Kimmiş bu manyak?"

İki kız da aynı anda kompartıman kapısına döndü. 7. sınıf bir Gryffindorlu olan Marcus O'Connor sırıtarak onlara bakıyordu. Olivia yüzüne en parlak gülümsemesini yerleştirirken Naomi de kendisine bakıp otuz iki diş sırıttı. Marcus'a olan ilgisin bilmeyen yoktu, Olivia da gizlemeye gerek duymuyordu zaten.

"Aaron'dan bahsediyorduk."

Marcus'un gülüşü anında silinirken duruşu dikleşti.

"Chevalier mi? O sadece aptal bir korkak."

Olivia laf çarpmamak için dudağını ısırdı. Sevmediği insanlar bile olsa birinin hakkında yanlış konuşulmasını sevmezdi ama Aaron gibi biri için kimseyle arasını bozmayacaktı. Özellikle de Marcus'la. Hele ki kendisinin de Aaron için bin tane kötü laf sarf ettiğini göz önünde bulundurursanız. Naomi güldü.

"Böyle diyorsun çünkü geçen yıl seni göle fırlattığı ve henüz karşılık veremediğin için kızgınsın."

Olivia'nın ağzından o günü hatırlayınca bir kıkırtı kaçıverdi. Marcus ikisine de dik dik bakıp gitmekle yetinmişti. Naomi şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona döndü.

"Ne dedim ki ben şimdi?"

Olivia daha fazla dayanamayıp kahkahayı bastı. Arkadaşının bu patavatsız ve sevimli hallerine hayrandı. Kendisi bu şekilde davranmaya çalıştığında soğuk kalpli sürtükler gibi oluyordu. Naomi fazlasıyla... Saftı.

"Hiçbir şey." Tekrar güldü. "Hiç."

...

Farklı kafalardan çıkan birbirinden karakteristik sesler koridorlarda sert basan ayakların sebep olduğu gürültü eşliğinde yankılanıyordu. Gergindi, salonun kapısına doğru attığı her adımda geri dönüp kaçma isteği yoğunlaşıyordu. Nefes alamayacak gibiydi.

Maurice Brannvall bir şey söyleyebilirdi, bu da karmaya inanmadığı olurdu. Zira bir yerlerde karma vardıysa o kesinlikle hakkını çoktan gözetmiş olmalıydı. Yumruğunu sıktı sinirli bir halde. Gözleri tekrardan dolmaya başlamıştı. Hayır oğlum, bugün hiçbir şekilde kriz geçirip ağlamayacaktı. Zaten yazın geri kalanını bu şekilde geçirmişti, Aaron Drystan Chevalier'ın bundaki katkı payı da göz önünde bulundurulmalıydı.

Merdivenlerin sonunda ablası Iris'in kendisini beklediğini gördü. Tanrım, tanımıyormuşçasına yanından geçip gitmek istiyordu. Aaron ile olan kavgasından sonra iyice ebeveynlik taslar olmuştu kendisine. Birbirlerinin farklı tonlardaki mavi gözlerinin içine bakarken Iris ilk zoraki bir şekilde gülümseyen taraf oldu. Maurice yanına varınca homurdandı.

"Bunu annem tembih etti, değil mi?" Iris hala yürümekte olan kardeşini kolundan çekip durdurdu.

"Sadece senin başına başka bir bela açmadığından emin olmamı istedi." Maurice kızdan başka her yeri süzmeye başlamıştı. Bu merdivenlerin yukarısında, yedinci katta eski binası olan Gryffindor'un ortak salonu bulunmaktaydı. Şimdiyse yatakhanesi, yanlış hatırlamıyorsa kilerde veya mutfağa yakın bir yerlerdeydi. Bunun düşüncesi bile kusmak istemesine sebep oluyordu.

"Her şeyini aldın mı?" Maurice Iris'e bakıp onaylar bir edayla kafasını salladı. Aslında Gryffindor ortak salonunda bırakmış olduğu bir şey yoktu, zaten bıraktıysa da bu sene bulması pek de olası değildi. Ne diye gittiğini bilmiyordu, bu günlerde yaptığı şeylere de anlam verebildiği söylenemezdi. Onu ayak sürüyerek içeri alan öğrenci başkanının yüz ifadesi belki de bu akşam onun için bir meditasyon kaynağı olabilirdi.

Iris, Maurice'in gömleğinin yakasına ulaşıp düzeltti ve ardından kravatını yukarı çekti. "Bu renkler sana gitmiş en azından."

Maurice ablasına gözlerini kısarak baktı. "Şakalarını kendine sakla."

"Şaka yapmıyorum, ciddiyim." O sırada hemen yanlarındaki tabloda bulunan bir şövalye konuşmalarına katılmaya karar vermişti.

"Yemek başlayacak çocuklar, uzasanız iyi olur-" Gözlerini Maurice'e çevirince duraksadı. "Seni biliyorum ben be, sen bina değişikliği yapılan çocuk değil misin?" Iris, aniden onun beline elini yerleştirip itmeye başladı.

"Yürü Maurice, gidelim." Birlikte sağlarında kalan ilk dönemeci alıp Büyük Salon'a vardılar. Normalde okulun ilk günü aşırı kalabalık olan salonun önü, geç kaldıklarından ötürü tek tük insan barındırmaktaydı. Birazdan birinci sınıflar da salona bina seçimi için geleceklerdi, bu sene boyunca Maurice'in izlerken en çok acı çektiği andı. Ilvermorny'de öğrencilerin bir noktada kendi istediklerini binayı seçebildiklerini okumuştu. Hogwarts'a demokratik olduğunu söyleyemezdi. Belki de annesinin zamanında ona teklif ettiği üzere, Durmstrang'i bu aptal okula tercih etmeliydi.

Birlikte devasa, kemerli kapıdan geçtiler. Iris Slytherinliler'in oturduğu masaya doğru yönelirken Maurice ona soğuk gözlerle süzen insanların içinde, yani yeni binasının masasında yerini aldı. Salon her zamanki gibi şen şakraktı, onun mahkeme duvarını andıran suratı bile bu mutlu tabloyu bozamıyordu.

İçeri Ravenclaw bina müdürü Alfred Huckabee eşliğinde –o sihir tarihi öğretmeniydi- birinci sınıflar doluşmaya başlamıştı. Arada tıpkı altı sene önceki hali gibi özgüven dolu olanlar varsa da çoğunluğunun yüzüne endişe hakimdi. Sanki her sene gelen birinci sınıflar bir önceki senenin birinci sınıflarına nazaran daha küçük boyutta oluyorlar, diye düşündü Maurice. Bu maskarayı bir sene daha izlemek zorundaydı sonrasında bakanlıktaki iş hayatına başlayabilirdi. Dirseğini masaya koyup elini çenesine dayadı ve okuldan sonraki hayatına ilişkin daha derin düşüncelere daldı.

Bu sırada Hufflepuff binasındaki gözlerin tamamıyla kendi üzerinde olduğunu unutmuştu –buna dikkat etmesi gerektiğini de düşünmemişti. Gryffindor'da da ona sürekli kin dolu bakışlar yönelten insanlar olurdu ama hiçbiri o an yanına gelip omzuna dokunan çocuk kadar yüzsüz olamamıştı.

Omzuna ritmik bir şekilde vuran parmakların eşliğinde derin düşüncelerinden irkilerek uyandı. Oldukça düzgün, kalkık bir burna sahip ve saçlarını kellik derecesinde tıraş ettirmiş bir çocuk, ince dudaklarını germiş ona sırıtıyordu. Maurice'in yanında oturan sarışın kızı oldukça kaba bir şekilde eliyle ittirdi ve onun yanına oturdu.

Maurice hala şaşkınlıklar içerisindeyken çocuk ona tokalaşmak için elini uzattı: "Merhaba, ben Roy Sykes!" Ne yazık ki çocuğun eli havada kalacaktı çünkü Maurice ona bıkmış bir tavırla baktıktan sonra kafasını seçmen şapkaya doğru geri çevirdi ama Roy vazgeçmiş gibi görünmüyordu. Omzuna elini yerleştirip Maurice'in tiksinmiş ifadesiyle kendisini baş başa bıraktı. Bir Hufflepuff'lı aynı dakika içerisinde ona iki kez dokunmuştu!

"Dostum, Quidditch Dünya Kupası'nda attığın yumruğu gördüm! Harikaydın!" Omzundan indirdiği elini bu sefer beline doğru götürüp Maurice'e desteklercesine vurdu. Eli biraz ağırdı, Maurice'ten bir inleme yükselmişti.

Kıkırdayan çocuğa döndü. "Teşekkür ederim." Bir an duraksadıktan sonra merakla sordu: "Sen de mi Chevalier'den nefret ediyorsun?"

Roy kahkaha attı: "Chevalier'den bence Slytherinliler bile nefret ediyor."

Maurice kafasını Gryffindor binasının masasına çevirdi. İki kulak yaptığı sarı saçlarıyla Naomi Goldenheart gözüne anında ilişmişti. "Bu konuda bütün okulun hemfikir olduğunu sanmıyorum." Sahi, Naomi'ye bir özür borçluydu, bunu vicdanen biliyordu. Lakin dilemeyecekti çünkü özür dilemek gibi bir alışkanlığı yoktu. Zavallı kız, geçen sene o diğer dört aptalla tartışırken ortak salona gelmişti ve onun yaptığı dağ gelinciğine dönüştüren büyüsünden nasibini almıştı. Maurice derin bir iç çekti.

Bu sırada Roy da gözlerini Gryffindorlular'ın olduğu masaya çevirmişti.

"Dostum..." dedi şaşkınlıkla, "Sakın bana Gryffindor'u özlediğini söyleme." Maurice iç geçirmek dışında bir tepki vermedi, kendisi de özleyip özlemediğini bilmiyordu. İlginçti, hiçbir güzel anısı olmayan bir binaya özlem çekiyor gibiydi. Gryffindor iyi olmayabilirdi fakat kötünün iyisiydi. Masa olarak da Slytherin'e en yakın olana sahipti.

Roy Maurice'in sırtını sıvazladı, normalde dönüp bağırması, muhtemelen bulanık olan bu çocuğu başından savması gerekirdi fakat Dünya Kupası'nda ve sonrasında yediği bütün azarlar sayesinde oldukça hissizleşmişti. Hatta Charlotte onun intihar eğilimli bir çocuk haline geldiğini bile söylüyordu. Haklı olabilir, diye düşündü.

Roy Sykes, iyice morali bozulan Maurice'in imdadına yetişti: "Ahbap, sana yemin ediyorum, Gryffindor içi boş egolardan oluşan ve salak cesaretiyle donatılmış insanlarla dolu. Hufflepuff hayatının dönüm noktası, bu bina bir efsane!" Mavi gözlerini Roy'un kahverengi gözlerine çevirip dalga geçip geçmediğine emin olmaya çalıştı. Ne de olsa Hufflepuff'tan bahsediyorlardı! Bir keresinde birinin Hogwarts'ta hademe olarak çalışmayı Hufflepuff'ta okumaya tercih edeceğini söylediğini duymuştu.

Yine de, ne kadar kötü olabilirdi ki? Hayatını bundan daha fazla şarampole yuvarlayamazdı. Bu yüzden okul hayatında daha önce hiç yapmamış olduğu bir şeyi yaptı: Roy'a zoraki bir şekilde sırıttı.

"Vay be, dişleri varmış!" Masanın karşısında oturan kumral saçlı bir çocuk şok olmuş bir halde kendisine bakıyordu. Yanındaki diğer erkekler de buna dahil olmuştu.

Roy kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Acınası bir çabaydı fakat yine de kayda değer." Bu sırada Minerva Mcgonagall yeni öğrenciler için yaptığı konuşmasını bitirmiş, ziyafeti başlatmıştı. Sessizlik yine bozulmuş, insanlar heyecanla birbirlerine bir şeyler anlatır olmuştu.

Roy kadehini kaptığı gibi ayağa kalktı ve konuşmaya başladı: "Biz Hufflepufflılar binamızda olan birini gerçekten dışlayacak mıyız? Bu çocuk zaten dışlandığı için böyle." Onu neşeyle dinleyen bir grup gülmeye başladı. Gerçekten de Maurice'i bir eşyaymışçasına göstermişti. "Hep beraber yeni arkadaşımızı," duraksadı ve parmağını masaya dahil olan birinci sınıflara doğrulttu, "Daha doğrusu arkadaşlarımızı selamlayalım!" Bunu demesiyle birlikte masadaki çoğu öğrenci kahkahalarla şapkalarını çıkarıp havaya attılar. Maurice ise Aaron Drystan Chevalier'nin ayağa kalkmış, ona doğru bakıp güldüğünü görebiliyordu. Ardından gözleri Iris'le buluştu. O ise onaylarcasına kendisine gülümsüyordu. Bu sefer istemsiz bir şekilde karşılık verdi.

Her şey iyi gidiyormuş gibi gözüküyordu lakin Roy masaya geri oturunca patavatsızlığıyla her şeyi bozmuştu.

"Ahbap, senin ismin neden Fransızca?"

...

Bastien Fournier, uzun boylu ile kısa boylu olmak arasında kalmış ve ışıltılı gri gözlerini oldukça uzaktan bile fark edebileceğiniz yakışıklı bir delikanlıydı. Beauxbatons şatosunun balkonunda, taştan korkuluklara ellerini yaslamış halde durmuş, ormanın havasını içine çekiyordu. Geriye taradığı saçları, iri elmacık kemikleri ve neredeyse kusursuz yüz hatları ona Viktorya Dönemi'nden kalmış bir tablo imajı veriyordu.

O derin bir iç çekerken yanına okul müdürleri, Olympe Maxime ağır adımlarla geldi. Bastien gölgesi üzerine düşünce kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı.

"İyi günler Bay Fournier." Kırışmış yüzüne belli belirsiz bir gülümseme yerleştirmişti. Bastien geri çekildi, bir elini bel çukuruna yerleştirip hafifçe eğilerek onu bir kraliyet ailesi üyesiymiş gibi selamladı. Gerçekten de Olympe Maxime'e duyduğu saygı çok fazlaydı. Diğer öğrencilere kıyasla iyi bir ilişkileri vardı. Doğrulurken ona gülümsedi, kadın ona ışıltılı gözlerle bakıyordu.

"Kendinizi nasıl hissediyorsunuz bakalım?"

Bastien oldukça uzun boylu olan kadına biraz heyecanla cevap verdi: "İyiyim, efendim. Üç Büyücü Turnuvası için oldukça heyecanlıyım."

Olympe Maxime homurdandı. "Beş Büyücü desen daha uygun olur."

"Haklısınız, efendim." Hala kendisinden daha büyük unvanlara sahip soyluların önünde hazır olda bekleyen bir dük misali duruyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp müdürünün memnuniyetsizliğine onay verdi: "Yüzyıllardır süren bir geleneği bu kadar umursamazca bozmaları gerçekten çok büyük bir saygısızlık."

Maxime de kafa salladı. "Biliyorum, Fournier. Biliyorum..." Başını göğe doğru çevirdi. Ağaçların arasından süzülen gün ışığı, kendisine daha genç bir görüntü çiziyordu. "Kahvaltınızı yaptınız mı?"

"Daha değil, madam." Maxime ona bakıp kaşını kaldırdı.

"Bugün görünüyor ki dakik değilsiniz, Bay Fournier. Umarım turnuva için seçilirseniz, şu ana kadar gösterdiğiniz harika disiplini bir kenara bırakmazsınız." Bastien duyduğu bu eleştiri üzerine hafif bozulmuş olsaydı da tavırlarından feragat etmedi. Maxime eliyle salonu işaret etti.

"Gelin, diğer şampiyon adayları kahvaltı yapmaktalar. Sonra yola çıkacağız." İçeri giren uzun boylu kadının ardından yürümeye başladı. Yemek Salonu'nda şarkı söyleyen orman nimflerinin nameleri eşliğinde, yoğun endişeleri arasında kaybolup gitmişti.

...

Öğlen ışığının havadaki nemden ötürü paslı bir şekilde vurduğu Hogwarts binasının oturtulduğu bu yüksek tepede süzülen küçük ışık hüzmesi, yavaşça Yasak Orman'a doğru bir yol çizerken kimsenin görmemesi şaşırtıcıydı. Gerçi sizi de hayretlere düşürmemek gerekirdiyse, bu ışık sadece sihirli canavarlar tarafından görülebiliyor, bitkiler tarafından sezilebiliyordu.  
Ağaçların içerisinden, yanından veya üstünden geçip varmayı hedeflediği noktaya ulaştığında, küçük ışık hüzmesi havada birkaç saniye öylece kaldı.   
Kendi yaşam alanlarında rahatça dolanan ve bir safkan için bile ilginç sayılabilecek yaratıklar, ormanda her zaman görmeye alışık oldukları bu ışık hüzmesini gördüklerinde yeterli bir mesafede etrafına toplandılar.   
Işığın minik ama bir o kadar da ihtişamlı parıltısı, ardında ince, uzun, zarif bir beden ve sayılamayacak kadar çok sayıda küçük mavi kelebekler bırakıp ortamı terk etti.  
Üzerindeki Hufflepuff üniformasının eteğine sıkıştırdığı torbayı yerinden çıkarıp ağzını sonuna kadar açtı ve elini içerisinde bir kaç kez dolandırıp bulduğu yeme benzer küçük tohumları kendisine büyük bir ilgiyle bakan yaratıklara doğru savurdu.   
Onlar önlerindekilerle ilgilenirken, torbanın içerisindeki bıçağı kavradı ve bir ağacın önünde durana kadar yürüdü. Ağacı uzunca bir süre inceledikten sonra uzanıp seçtiği dallardan birini kesti ve dalın boyutundan 3 kat daha küçük olan torbaya rahatça soktu. Ağacın gövdesine de bıçakla bir çarpı atmayı unutmadı.

Linda Cleveley, bir asa bilimci olan babası Alexander Cleveley'ye yardım etmeyi çok severdi ve Hogwarts'ın bitki örtüsü olarak dahi seslenebileceğiniz Yasak Orman, bu asaların malzemeleri için biçilmiş bir kaftan gibiydi. Bulduğu başka ilginç bir ağacın kabuklarını incelerken kendi kendine şarkı mırıldanmaya başladı.

Burada olması ormanın isminden de anlayacağınız üzere yasaktı. Lakin kimse onun burada olduğunu bilmiyordu, kimse onu buraya girerken göremiyordu. Linda'nın kendine has bir özelliği vardı, bu özellik cisimlendiğinde istediği kadar havada asılı kalabilmekti. Bu yeteneğinden sadece kendisi ve ailesi haberdardı. Babası onun özel bir kız olduğunu düşünüyordu ama kendisi onunla aynı görüşte değildi.

Bu yeteneğe görünmez bir şekilde etrafta dolaşabilmek de diyebilirdiniz. Ek olarak cisimlerin içlerinden de geçebiliyordu, hiçbir duvar onu durduramazdı. Fakat, size şu konuda teminat verebilirdik, Linda hiçbir zaman bu gücünü Yasak Orman'a girme haricinde kullanmamıştı. Kötü emelleri olan bir kız değildi fakat geceleri hoşlandığı çocuğun odasına sızıp onu izlememek için son bir haftadır kendisini zor tutuyordu.

Maurice Brannvall'ın çok yakışıklı olduğunu her zaman için kabul etmişti ama Gryffindor'dayken onun için ulaşılması oldukça güç bir hedefti. Şimdiyse Hufflepuff'ta, Roy Sykes sayesinde biraz dışa dönükleşmiş, insanlarla konuşup selam vermeye başlamıştı. Roy... Maurice okulun ilk günü yanına oturduğunda Linda'yı eliyle sert bir şekilde ittiren Roy'dan başkası değildi! Bunun düşüncesiyle elindeki bıçağı ağacın üstüne sertçe geçirdi. Birkaç saniye sonra pişman olup bıçağını çekti ve ağacın kabuğunu uzunca öpüp özür diledi. Hayvanlar ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Torbadan biraz daha yem çıkarıp onların önüne serpiştirdi.

Yasak Orman'da olduğu her müddet, başını ne zaman belaya soktuğunu düşünse tekrardan cisimlenip oradan hızlıca tüyüyordu bu yüzden ormanda hiç kötü anısı olmamıştı. Doğanın arasında olmak, onun için nefes almak gibi bir şeydi.

Batma evresine giren güneş ışığı artık ormana ulaşamaz olmuştu. Geri dönmesi gerekliydi. Yaratıklara hüzünlü bir halde baktı, bugünkü dersleri uzun sürdüğü için geç kalmıştı. Dudak bükerek tekrardan cisimlendi ve şatoya doğru hareket etmeye başladı.

İnsanların kafalarının yanından süzülürken bir taraftan da onları izliyordu. Kıkırdamalar, daha ilk hafta gelen ödevlerden şikayetlenmeler, ormanda ne tür gizemlerin yattığını meraklı gözler eşliğinde tartışan birinci sınıflar... Linda bütün bu insanlara hem çok yakın hem de çok uzaktı. Her gün görünmez bir şekilde bu köprüde, bu insanlara en az damarları kadar yakın bir mesafede, yanlarından geçip gidiyordu. Hiçbir zaman fark etmemişlerdi. Görünmez olmak bazen çok güzel ve heyecanlı, bazense bir o kadar garip ve depresifti.

Büyük Salon'a varmadan önce, kendisine bir kör nokta bulup her zamanki mavi kelebeklerin eşliğiyle insan formuna dönüştü. Ardından büyük kapıdan geçip Hufflepuff masasındaki arkadaşlarının yanına gitmeye koyuldu.

Florence Elizabeth Hughes ve Bethany Hill birlikte büyücü satrancı oynamaktaydılar. Yanlarına vardığında masaya oturdu. "Sıkılmıyor musunuz?"

Bethany koyu kahve gözlerini rakibinden ayırmadan cevap verdi: "Dikkatimi dağıtma."

Florence ise daha yumuşaktı: "Sıkılmak da laf olsa, sihir tarihinden bir yığın ödevim var." Florence, Bethany ve Linda'dan bir yaş büyüktü. Oldukça çilli olan yüzünden sürekli şikayet ederdi. Birkaç dakika sonra Bethany bir zafer narasıyla oyunu bitirdi ve Linda'ya döndü.

"Nerelerdeydin, dersin sonunda sanki aniden havaya karışıp kayboldun."

Linda ona sırıttı. "Ben..." Dudaklarını yalayıp elindeki torbayı ona gösterdi, "Sağdan soldan çalı çırpı topluyordum. Görmek ister misin?"

Bethany esmer suratını buruşturdu. "Hayır, kalsın."

Florence kıkırdamıştı. "Bazılarımız bitki bilime senin kadar meraklı değil Linda."

"Hah." Linda huysuz birkaç tepki verdikten sonra arkadaşlarıyla beraber kahkaha attı. Çamurlu botlarını herhangi bir soru işaretine meyil vermemek için sıranın altına saklamakla meşguldü. Bu sırada gözleri masanın az ötesinde, Roy Sykes'a bir dersinde yardım ediyormuş gibi görünen Maurice'e kaydı. Maurice'in güzelliği Linda'nın gözünde onu Tanrı tarafından kutsanmış gibi göstermekteydi. Yeşil gözlerini çocuğun sivri hatlarından, mavi gözlerinden ve açık, beyaza yakın saçlarından ayıramıyordu. O, Maurice'in büyüsüne iyiden iyiye kapılıp gitmişti ki Linda'nın dördüncü sınıflardan olduğunu bildiği bir kız nefes nefese salonda bitti.

"DİĞER OKULLAR GELİYOR!" İnsanlar kızın verdiği haberle, sanki bu an için bekliyormuşçasına hızlıca yerlerinden kalkıp koşmaya başladılar. Linda iki arkadaşına sorarcasına baktı.

"Hadi gidip eğlenelim." dedi Florence sırıtarak. Üçü de kıkırdaşmalar içinde yerlerinden kalktı ve dışarıda olan biteni net bir şekilde izleyebilecekleri bir yer kovalamaya başladılar.

Kalabalık heyecanlı bağrışmaların arasında birbirlerine bir şeyleri gösteriyordu. Linda ve Florence insanların arkasından uzun boyları sayesinde neler olup bittiğini görebiliyorken Bethany kısa boyu dolayısıyla pek de şanslı değildi. Lanetler okuyarak daha önde bir yer bakmaya başladı.

Altınla kaplanmış bir firavun kanosu kıyıya varmış, içinden çoğunluğu siyahi olmak üzere Uagadou öğrencileri iniyordu. Gerçekten de, küçücük kanonun içinden bu kadar fazla öğrencinin indiğini görmek takdire şayandı. Bir başka küçük taşıt, çok öğrenci tezadını da taşıyan hala yere iniş yapmamış olan; abraxanların, bunlar kanatlı atlardı, çektiği minik arabaydı. Hogwarts bekçileri Griffiths, arabayı doğru düzgün bir yere indirmeye çalışıyordu. Linda sevinmişti, belki de kimseye görünmeden abraxanlara yaklaşma fırsatı bulabilirdi.

Derken ufuk çizgisinde iki uzun çizgi belirdi, bunlar iki farklı geminin direkleriydi. İlk olarak çift başlı kartal armasına sahip olan ve Vikinglere aitmiş gibi gözüken bir gemi –ki Linda bu armanın Durmstrang Enstitüsü'ne ait olduğunu biliyordu, ardındansa Hogwarts amblemini andıran bir ambleme sahip, korsan gemisi gölün içinden boy gösterdi. Bu amblemde bir pukwudgie, bir yıldırım kuşu, boynuzlu bir yılan ve Wampus kedisi yer almaktaydı. Durmstrang'in gemisi yaklaşırken Maurice Brannvall'ın ıslık çaldığı gözlerinden kaçmamıştı.

İki gemi sessiz sakin rıhtıma yaklaşırken Durmstrang'in kaptanı sol kırarak gemisinin burnunu Ilvermorny'nin aracına çarptı. Linda da dahil olmak üzere insanlardan hayretli tepkiler yükselmişti. Dahası, Durmstrang sadece çarpmakla kalmamış, yetmediği gibi geminin burnunu geri çekmeyip Ilvermorny gemisini baştan sona yarmıştı. Birkaç sinirli Ilvermorny'li güverteden küfürler savurarak Durmstrang gemisine atlıyordu.

Florence ıslık çaldı. "Bu hiç iyi olmayacak."

Linda ise olan biteni sırıtarak izliyordu: "Anlaşılan güzel bir çekişme izleyeceğiz."


End file.
